<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man Is a Snowman by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615758">No Man Is a Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Cold Weather, Cultural Differences, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Happy, Inspired by Real Events, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, Nostalgia, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Slash, Snow and Ice, Snowmen, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow in Akihara Town means snowmen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Man Is a Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No Man Is a Snowman</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.</p><p>Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Snow in Akihara Town means snowmen!</p>
<hr/><p>Prancing snowflakes. A whited-out Akihara. Purple sky.</p><p>Tohru kicked the ice off his boots. The snowball he’d patted together and pushed steadily up the hill had gotten almost as tall as him. Really, it could be better described a snow <em>boulder</em> than a snowball.</p><p>“That’s big enough, Tohru-kun!” Netto dropped the midsection on top. In Japan, snowmen are usually constructed from two snowballs instead of three, but the boys chose the Ameropan variation to be different. “Now all he needs is a head!”</p><p>“And arms, buttons, a scarf, a hat, eyes, mouth, and nose. You skipped some parts, Netto-kun.”</p><p>With a puff of chilly air, Netto nodded. He paused on Tohru for five quiet seconds, then tackled him into their snowman unexpectedly, effectively killing Frosty, whose divisions rolled down to where Meiru and Yaito were building a snow fort for the snow family they were making.</p><p>“Netto-kun!” Tohru raised his voice. “Our snowman!”</p><p>“A snowman can be rebuilt! I only get one Tohru-kun!”</p><p>“Thoughtful, but Meiru-chan and Yaito-chan aren’t thrilled you just snowplowed their hard work.”</p><p>“Meiru-chan and Yaito-cha–EEEEEP?”</p><p>The girls dragged Netto away by the ankles, and Tohru listened to him plead, apologize, and cry while they gave him a face wash in the slush.</p><p>“Meiru-chan! Yaito-chan! Don’t bruise Netto-kun up too badly, please! I still want to be able to kiss him later! Thank you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>